Clayvon
Clayvon Chaotic Neutral Small City (South) Corruption +2; Crime -4; Economy +1; Law +9; Lore +1; Society -3 Qualities Militarized, Resource Surplus (Cotton), Restrictive, Superstitious Danger 5 Government Overlord Population 8,805 (6,300 Lizardfolk, 1,000 Kobold, 5 Dragon, 1,000 human, 500 other) Captain Dagley Richards CG Male Lizardfolk Hunter 12 Magistrate Droshin LE Male Adult Green Dragon Slayer 2 Priestess Hailey Harthfeldt LN Female Lizardfolk Cleric of Quieem 8 Spymaster Rip Zachsin CG Female Kobald Vigilante 10 Marketplace Base Value 4000 gp; Purchase Limit 25000 gp; Spellcasting 4th Minor Items 4d4; Medium Items 3d4; Major Items 1d6 Clayvon is a heavily militarized city on the border of the empire of Grandia, with the free city of Asuroc Hollow visible in the distance. Tensions are always high, with the free city acting as an impediment to further northward expansion and limiting the empire's expansionist aims. Clayvon was originally a small cotton-growing town, but an influx of Lizardfolk soldiers has transformed it into a military installation designed to intimidate and isolate Asuroc Hollow in preparation of eventual war. The surrounding villages still grow cotton, and the city still serves as a regional distribution center for imports and exports. However, boats cannot travel further upriver without entering Asuroc Hollow's territory, and this has prevented economically viable expansion past this point. Due to the proximity to the enemy, land ownership in the provincial district surrounding Clayvon is heavily restricted. Clayvon is commanded by Dagley Richards, a lizardfolk who is secretly a human sympathizer. Dagley carefully smuggles slaves out of the country through Asuroc Hollow, carefully using the intelligence provided by the spymaster Rip Zachsin (also a sympathizer) to ensure his handlers are none-the-wiser. He must carefully balance prostrating himself before the authority of the crown, maintaining the loyalty and support of his troops, avoiding a catastrophic war with Asuroc Hollow, and helping as many slaves as possible escape the country. It is not an easy task, but so far the crafty captain has managed with only a handful of scares. The worship of Zekelor is popular in Clayvon. Although regarded as heresy by the imperial palace, an inquisition is not possible, as such a show of weakness would only embolden Asuroc Hollow. Captain Richards, for his part, finds the worshipers of Zekelor a double-edged sword. They make for excellent scapegoats when problems need to be explained to the palace, while simultaneously making those same soldiers distrusting of the imperial magistrate and more sympathetic to the captain. However, the same followers of Zekelor also have no sympathy for the humans and believe war with Asuroc Hollow would be guaranteed to end in victory (after all, scalykind are inherently superior) which complicates Captain Richard's other goals. Asuroc Hollow's constant show of magic has made the local military force distrusting of magic in general, regarding it as the tool of the enemy and prizing martial steel instead. The other powerbroker in Clayvon, other than Dagley Richards, is Magistrate Droshin, a green dragon who serves the empress. Droshin is arrogant, ambitious, and powerful, but also very prone to flattery and believing what he wants to hear. The palace has replaced priestesses in the town repeatedly over the past several years for failing to put down the local heresy. Dagley has convinced Droshin that he is fully subservient and cooperative to the will of the priestess, and the dragon has repeatedly reported this faithful compliance so all blame for failure falls upon the successive stream of priestesses. Droshin considers Dagley the only true friend he's made among lesser creatures (non-dragons), although in truth their relationship involves Dagley constantly stoking the dragon's ego while pulling wool over his eyes. The latest priestess to arrive is Hailey Harthfeldt, who did not want the assignment and laments that she will fail like all those before her and have to face the palace's ire. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Grandia Category:South Category:Small city Category:Made by Dasrak